The Locator
by Michi-Onee-Chan
Summary: Ai needs help finding a host until she can have her own body. She recruits an old locator to help her but her new companion is not really well liked in the world. How will her old companions react when they find out? RenxOC


_**"How do you plead?"  
>"Not guilty!"<strong>_

In a forest covered in lush trees and bushes many of which bore various, shiny fruits there lives a spirit who takes care of the ever-shrinking forest. Humans were becoming greedier and thus the spirit's home decreased annually. The spirit sighed. "Dost these humans has no pity onto their mother's nature?" She said as she sat on a branch, watching the smoke from another machine make its way towards her. "Having so much land and yet they still intrude for more?" The spirit slowly stepped off the branch and sprouted two silver wings, similar to a butterfly's wings, when she started to fall. She slowly made her way towards the smoke, holding her breath when she got to close, and flicked her wrist towards the machine. The machine gave a crackle and she could see the electricity jump from the metal.

"What the hell? Again!" The spirit quickly hid behind a nearby tree as a man with a yellow hat on emerged from the machine. "This is the five time this week! Damn piece of garbage!" The man kicked machine and stormed away with some colorful words coming from his mouth. When the spirit could no longer see the man, she let out a giggle and left her hidden spot. She floated towards the yellow mass of metal. "Though I do not like thee, I cannot help but pity one. Thou hast such a distasteful owner." She said to the machine. "Perhaps thy next life be better." She patted the metal and quickly retracted her hand when she felt heat. "Or perhaps not " She stuck her tongue out childishly at the contraption and flew away.

"Hast this place been so dull as it is now?" Lately, her schedule has been looking after the plants and animals and then stopping all the pieces of equipment that were intruding on the land. She heard the rumbles of the engines and slowly made her way towards them. "I would give much to escape from this rut of a life." She muttered to herself. Suddenly a ball of blue aura smacked her in the face. She lost her concentration and fell straight to the ground. "Oof!" She slowly sat up, trying not to create more pain than she already had. She looked up at the mysterious attacker. "Art thou a wandering spirit?" The orb did not say anything and she had little patient for spirits like that. "If thou are not speaking, I will not bother to try. Please excuse me." She gathered herself and started towards the enclosing machines.

"A body " A small girl's voice rang. She stopped and looked back.

"Excuse me?" The glowing ball floated towards her. This time she could hear the voice loud a clear. Almost a child's voice maybe older than thirteen with no change in tone or pace.

"I need a new body a host " She chuckled.

"Dearest spirit, though I may be able to produce a new body for thee, it will take time for me to find a human host if that is what thou is asking for." The spirit moved a little and she could see a little spark got through it.

"It is fine. You can find her can you not?" She bit her lip. Whoever the spirit was knew a lot about her. "Cho-san The Butterfly Locator." Cho sighed.

"I gave that title away years ago." She brushed the name off and started for the machines again. "Look for the new locator." She thought that settled it.

"You know I cannot." Cho froze. Just how much did this spirit know? About her? About her work about her punishment. "The death of your successor, of your sister, was covered up by the gods who said the locators have disappeared but that is not true is it Cho-san?" Cho bit her lip.

"Thou wilst shut thy mouth." Cho said through grit teeth.

"The mysterious deaths of all the locators no, the murders of the locators because of you Cho-san." Cho cringed at the word murder. "The murderer of the locators of your family. Your punishment was to guard this place until it burned with you in it."

"Enough!" She aimed her arm at the spirit and thousands of butterflies flew from her sleeve. "I may receive another punishment for this, but thou hast pulled my last nerve!" The spirit dodged the attack but the butterflies followed it and surrounded it. "Die and rest in pieces!" As her butterflies shot at the spirit, the orb started to glow and created a barrier of energy around it, destroying every butterfly in the way. Cho winced as multiple cuts appeared on her arm.

"I did not come here to fight Cho-san." The girl's voice did not change in the slightest.

"What did thou come here for then?" Cho asked as she retracted the remaining butterflies to heal herself.

"I have come with a proposition." The spirit gave a small pause for Cho to absorb it. "I can relinquish you from this hell." Cho stared in disbelief. She had been in the same forest for over 200 years and suddenly the gods were going to set her free? "Give me a host and come with me." Cho sneered. She knew there was a catch.

"Why would I come with thee?" The spirit did not answer automatically. Instead, she let the question linger for a moment.

" Isn't it lonely?" Cho's eyes widened. She wasn't expecting an answer in return. "Don't you want to get out of this forest? Out of your rut?" Cho shifted a little and slowly descended to the ground. She looked to her side; the machines were getting closer.

" I would." She finally said. "But Perhaps I have gotten too attached to this forest. I cannot leave knowing that those monsters will destroy it." The spirit lowered to her eye level.

"This forest was destined to burn Cho-san. " Cho lowered her head.

"I know but until it does burn, I will be here protecting it." The spirit did not say anything. Cho gave a sad smile and started walking towards the pieces of equipment again.

"If I promise that no harm will come to this place will you consider my offer?" Cho looked back at it.

"Can you do that?" She could image it nodding.

"Forgive me for saying this but Hell finds the restoration of Hell Girl more important than your punishment Cho-san." Cho's eyes became plates when she heard 'Hell Girl'. She stepped back a little.

"Then thou art " The spirit shot a blinding light across the forest. Cho quickly covered her eyes. When the glow stopped a transparent image of a teenage girl in a black sailor suit stood in the orb's place.

"I am Enma Ai."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I've been obsessed with Hell Girl lately. Watched the entire three seasons in... five days! ;) I also have a habit of putting OCs into the story just so I can basically rewatch the series and personalize it... I guess that's the best way to put it. Oh and yes I know my grammar sucks and my "old english" is not good. Sue me. :P Trying to work on that. R & R if you like!


End file.
